My New Life
by xxSilverRainxx
Summary: Esme new life begins in the World of Jewelaria.  What mysterys will unfold? Will Amy get Sonic? Where is Eggman? Too many question! In some chapter there will be Romance. Probably wil changed to Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

**Me: Hello, everyone! It's me, xxSilverRainxx and this is my 2nd**** story! It is a part of the story of **_**A Dream, **_**if you read that story, you now what is going on. If you didn't then you should check it out to understand. *turns and see someone enters the room* Hey! Your late!**

**Amy: I know and I'm sorry.**

**Me: It's okay, everyone is ready so you should start reading you lines.**

**Amy: But, I don't want too!**

**Me: Okay, if you won't say it at all, I'll fire you from my story and hire another person to like Sonic in my story.**

**Amy: What! No! Okay I'll say it! xxSilverRainxx doesn't own any of the characters in Sega but owns Esme and someone else that I can't say at all until you read the story.**

**Me: Thank you**

**Amy: You know, I don't know what is your real name, can you tell me?**

**Me: Sorry I can't, I will only go with xxSilverRainxx unless you know me and know my name.**

**Amy: Aw! Anyway, lets get on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_**1) The Person in The Cloak part 1**_

Everything flashed through my eyes. Everything I know and loved is gone. I know I will see them again, it will not be the same. Once I exit out of the portal, it disappeared. It was still night, the sky was dark. I couldn't see anything until I saw a light. I saw a car coming in my direction. I was started to walk away when the car came. I notice the car door open, it was my dad or should we say the King of Jewelaria.

He asked me, "Are you ready?".

I looked at him and nodded . I enter the care and fell asleep. (15 min.)

I woke up and saw the care door open. I tried to stand up but I was still sleepy. Once I got up, I walk to the castle and saw my parents open it.

"SURPRISE!"

My eyes open wide and notice Amy and the others were all in the middle of the living room. Above their heads was a banner that said, "Welcome to Jewelaria! Esme". Amy came up to me and shoot out confetti.

"Oh, okay, thank you for the surprise." I smile and laugh. My mom hugged me and said, "Your welcome but wait, there's more!". She covers my eyes and walked me upstairs.

"Okay, what do you think?", she lets go off my eyes. I was little confused of what was going to happen.

"Wow!", It was a room, my room. Wait, scratch that, my dream room. The walls was purple with black dots all over it. The bed had purple covers with white flowers. So let just my room is full of purple. I guess my favorite color is purple but, my room is so cool!

"Again, wow! Mom, how you know what I want my room to look like?", I was still shocked of how cool my room was.

"Aunt Violeta told me what room you always wanted so, your dad, Amy, and the others help make the room"

"Really! Thank you so much!", I came to her and hugged her.

I obey my mother and went to sleep. My new room, I can't wait for tomorrow!

**(The Next Day)**

I felt relaxed, I didn't want to even wake up. I heard someone open the door. It was my mom. "Rise and shine, I have your favorite breakfast, pancakes, French toast, and a plate of fresh strawberries".

Wait, Pancakes? Ya! "Okay, I'm awake! I'm guessing my aunt told you my favorite breakfast"

"Yep", she said. I rushed to the closet to find something to wear. I put on a green shirt with white stripes. I decided to put on a black skinny jean. I then grab my black flats with a green bow on it. After that, I hurry downstairs to eat breakfast. I notice everyone was there. There was dad, my mom, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Tails, and Sonic.

I came down and sat next to my parents, "Hey, where is Knuckles and Rouge?".

Amy answered, "I know Knuckles is back on Angel Island to protect the Master Emerald and I'm guessing Rouge is there too".

My dad asked Tails, "How's the plane coming Tails?". Tails looked up and answered, "I'm almost done".

Sonic asked Tails, "Hey buddy, I want to help finish the plane".

"Sure"

I finished my pancakes and look at my parents. "Mom, Dad, Can I explore the place. I really want to get to know this place". My dad nodded, "Sure, just don't go to far".

"I want to go with Esme too so I can gather more medicine plants", Amy said. "I want to go too, Chao!", Cream and Cheese said.

"Sure, just finish you breakfast", I replied.

Everyone finished their breakfast and started to clean the table. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was ready to go and explore.

"Wait for me!", Amy, Cream, and Cheese were running to the door. I open the door and we all left.

"Lets go to the Wild Forest so I can get my plants", Amy said. I notice she was wearing a red side bag, inside the bag was a container with plants names. She must really love to gather plants, especially for medicine. Amy had the access pass to enter the forest. As we were walking, I heard a noise, like someone was jumping.

"Did you hear that?", I asked. Cream answered, "Hear what?".

"The Noise", I swear I heard something. "No", said Amy. We kept on walking and I stop.

"What is it Esme?", Amy asked.

"I know I heard something.", then I heard a SWISH! "Whoa!", I cried.

"Okay, now I hear the noise", Amy said.

"Me too" Cream said. Cheese answered, "Chao! Chao!".

We all turned and saw a star-shaped figure. I bent down and notice blades on the star. It was a Starblade. Then I heard rustle sounds on the trees. "I'm going to put a barrier over us", I said.

"Why?", asked Cream looking scared. "To protect us", I whispered. Amy looked at me, "Do you know how to put a barrier?".

"Yeah, watch", I concentrate hard and a green barrier pop out. Out of the ordinary, flying Starblades was zooming in out way. Luckily my barrier was protecting us. Soon the Starblades was shooting faster but there was no chance for us to get hit.

"It stop, Chao!", said Cream and Cheese. I heard more noise. "It's coming through the branches of the tree", Amy said. "We should follow the sound, come on", I suggested. We started to follow the noise until we heard a crash.

"That sounds like someone fell on a branch ", I said. We all ran and gasped. "Oh no!", I cried.

"Oh!", Amy gasped.

"Oh my!", little Cream was worry and so was Cheese.

**(Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails are both started to fix the plane)**

"This will be easy because we just have to fix one thing on The Storm 3000", Tails said.

Sonic raised his thumbs up and said, "Okay, lets do this!".

Tails and Sonic went up to the plane and Tails open it. "Let see, I think I have to pull this wire and attach it with the blue wire" Tails said.

"Okay, what do you want me to do than?", Sonic asked.

Tails studied closely at the plane and said, "I need a screw driver, I see a lose screw".

Sonic walked to the drawer and grab one. "Here you go Buddy".

"Thanks", he started to screw back the lose screw when Sonic asked, "Hey, what does this do?"

Tails turned and cried, "No, don't pull that!", but Sonic pulled it anyway. POOF! Tails and Sonic were both cover in dust. Tails coughed, "Okay, this is going to be a long day"

* * *

**Amy: So how did I do in you story?**

**Me: You did great and so did the others.**

**Sonic, Tails, and Cream and Cheese: Thx!**

**Amy: Can I just ask you one thing?**

**Me: Sure**

**Amy: What's your real name?**

**Me: Urg! I won't tell you, just stick with xxSilverRainxx!**

**Amy: Okay, well I hoped you enjoy part 1 on The Person in the Cloak. Part 2 will be coming soon.**

**Me: Hey! That was my line! Anyway, Read and Review!**

**xxSilverRainxx is out PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Me: Hey everyone is me again! I hope you like part one cause here is part two.**

**Amy: Ya! I'm ready to act!**

**Cream: Me too! What about you Cheese?**

**Cheese: Chao! Chao!**

**Me: And you Esme.**

**Esme: I have to be ready, you did made me.**

**Me: Oh right.**

**Sonic: Sorry I'm late, I stop for a chilidog.**

**Me: So, you are telling me you are the fastest thing around and it took you 30 minutes to eat a Chilidog.**

**Sonic: I wanted to savor the taste of the chilidog!**

**Me: Oh nevermind, Tails are you ready.**

**Tails: Yep, xxSilverRainxx doesn't own us but owns Esme and somebody else. **

***Someones open the door***

**Person: Hey! I'm ready!**

**Me: Good, lets get to, The Person in The Cloak part 2!**

**

* * *

**

_**1) The Person in The Cloak part 2**_

**_(Lets see how Esme and the others are doing)_**

We all suprised of what we saw. Cream found a stick and pick it up. I asked, "What's with the stick?".

"I'm going to poke it to see if it's dead", she answered.

"Okay?", I carefully stared at the object. All I saw was blue. I then noticed Cream bent down and poke the blue object. It started to groan, "Oh". I studied closely to the object, "It's a person!".

"Then we should help the person up!", Amy cried. I looked for a hand or something to pick the person up. As I reached down, the person spoke, "Don't touch me!".

I was shocked so I let goo. The person tried to stand up but fell. "Here, let us help you get up".

"Sure, I trust you", the person said. We lift the person hand and stood up. I looked at the person cloths, it had black sort of skinny jeans, black shirt and on its pants was a blue belt. The cloths looks like ninja cloths in a way. Over the person cloths was a blue cloak. I couldn't tell if the person was a he or a she because the cloak was covering the face.

"Thankyou, now, I must leave", the person said.

"Wait! I need to know who you are and why you shoot us with Starblades?", I demanded.

The person chuckled a little and reaches its hands and lift up the hoody of the cloak to reveal the face. "Are you happy now".

It was a girl. She had sraight black-brown hair with red highlights. Her eyes were brown and the form of her head was a diamond shape.

"No, I don't know who you are and why you attack us", I said in a serious way.

"I am Mystic. My parents could've called me Mystery but what kind of name is that? I am a ninja and spy in training. Why I shoot you with Starblades, well, it was part of my training but, I forgot th trust the people first"

Amy asked, "What do you mean by trust the people first?"

"Oh, I forgot, I live in a village called Underground City and the people there have a trust gene. It is a gene that help us to trust the people or not. I have one"

Then Cream asked, "What happend if you don't have the trust gene?"

Mystic bends down, "Well little bunny thing", she paused, "I don't really know".

"Okay", I asked Mystic, "So that is why you hit us with Starblades?".

"Yes", she walks to the Starblades and pick them up. I heard Amy screamed, "Be careful, don't cut yourself!".

"Me, cut myself, it took few weeks to handle a Starblade", she continued to pick up the Stars and put them in her pocket.

I had many questions for her, "Okay then, why are you in the forest?"

"Oh, because I live here"

"What!", I cried. I notice Amy and Cream was shocked too except Cheese because he was sleeping on Cream's shoulder.

"Follow me", Mystic said.

She started to walk and we follow. Mystic finally stops and said, "Okay, ... Wait, I don't know your names?"

"Oh, my name is Amy! Amy Rose", Amy replied. Mystic stared at the talking pink hedghog then at the orange rabbit. "My name is Cream and the thing on my shoulder is a chao name Cheese". It was my turn to speak, "My name is Esme. I am the Princess of Jewelaria". She stared at me and spoke, "Princess, I have met many princesses but not like you and I thougt the princess was missing".

"Yeah, I found out a week ago that I was a princess. I'm trying to get used to it"

"Really, like I said, I met many princesses and they are usually snooty. You see, my brother Rey, takes care of princesses of over the world. I sometimes laugh at him because whenever he tries to ask out a princess, they usually turn him down", Mystic said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to say, I also found out I am a wizare", I said.

"That reminds me, I forgot to mention that I am a Shapeshifter", she said proudly.

Cream cocked her head, "What is a Shapeshifter?". Mystic looks at her, "You guys ask to many question, anyway, a Shapeshifter is a person that can turn to any object, person, or animal. Here let me show you". We all looked at Mystic as she stares at Amy.

Amy thought to herself, _Why is she staring at me?_

Mystic then close her eyes and concetrate. She lift up her hands and put it on top of her head. With that, she forms pink bangs, just like Amy's. Then, she slide her hands on her hair with made pink quills. Somehow a light pops out and BAM! Mystic was now Amy.

"Ah! You made yourself as me!", Amy screamed.

"Yep, the only problem is the voice. I may shift myself as Amy but, I don't copy her voice. Voices are unique, you cannot duplicate them".

Mystic grabs her blue cloak and cover herself up. Light shines around the cloak. She then took the cloak off.

"Ah!", we all screamed. Mystic looks at us confusily, "What?". We look at her ears then Cream cried, "You still have Amy's ears!".

"Huh?", Mystic looks up on her forehead, she starts to laugh. "This happen to me all of the time. Every time I want to change back, I will always have one thing that is not change back". She close her eyes and concetrate. The ears turn back to normal.

"Well, now that's settle, Welcome to Underground City!", Mystic shouted.

Amy asked, "What city, we are in the middle of the forest"

"Wait", Mystic stomped her foot in the ground and a entrance came out. We bent down and notice a slide. Amy then said, "I have been going to Wild Forest for a long time and never notice there was a village underneath".

"Here's the fun part", Mystic sat down and slide down. "Wee!"

I bent down and slide, "Woo Hoo!"

Amy was next but turned around and notice Cream was scare, "Come on, we'll slide together."

"Yeah!", Cream hop on the slide and Amy sat next to her. "Ready", she asked. Cream answered, "Yes!". They both slide down and cheered.

"OOF! Wow, comfortable pillows to land on!", I said. I stood up and saw Amy and Cream came out. I then looked at Cheese who woke up, "Chao! Chao!".

I saw Mystic smiling and I said, "Why are you smiling about?"

"I always smile. Anyway, Welcome to Underground City...again!", Mystic shouted

* * *

**Me: Okay, part 2 is done! Everybody did good at their part.**

**Sonic: But me and Tails weren't there.**

**Me: I know, but you will soon.**

**Sonic: Okay.**

**Me: Now we have uncover who was the person in the cloak was.**

**Mystic: Yep and soon you will learn more about me in this story.**

**Amy: Oh, I can't wait! Read and Review!**

**Me: Stop saying my lines!**

**Amy: I'm sorry, I was bore.**

**Me: It's okay. I have just one thing to say. I probably won't update the story till next Friday or Saturday because I have School. Unless i don't have any homework, then I can type chapter 2. Have a good day!**

**xxSilverRainxx says, ADIOS!**


End file.
